And There She Was
by legendary0soldier
Summary: Hermione loved Ron when the war was over. They got engaged and she envisioned their life together. Then she discovers he has a secret that ends her trust in him. Another Weasley comes to the rescue and drama follows. Post-War. No Epilogue. Fred is still alive. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Ron's Secret Half Exposed

**A short first chapter. Just to get my brain rolling :). Enjoy!**

Hermione took in a deep breath as she waved her wand.

The laundry that she had just completed folded itself neatly on to the perfectly made bed. Hermione dried her hands, having just scrubbed some of the heavier stains out of her shirt. She could have just as easily as removed the stubborn stain with her wand, but she was desperate to release as much of her pent up frustration before Ron came home.

It was well past midnight, his shift with the Aurors ended at 10pm. She knew that Ron often worked late, there were a lot of pieces to pick up since the fall of Voldemort, a lot of loose ends, and both Ron and Harry were late at the office. But Hermione knew Harry had been home hours ago. Her and Ginny had been having an evening together when a massive stag erupted into the room, causing both girls to slosh the content of their glasses all over themselves and the couches.

"What an idiot!" Ginny said in humorous fury, "I TOLD him his patronus is too obnoxious to send out for messages. Honestly. He's probably on the floor laughing all by himself right now. I married a child."

Hermione grinned, envisioning Harry holding his stomach rolling around on the floor. So very much Harry. Her grin faded slightly as she thought of Ron, where was he? Ginny looked at her, catching on.

"Hermione, I never thought I would say this. I love my brother, but he seriously needs to get himself together. This is completely unacceptable and he is being such an arse. Who comes home wasted at 2:00am _without_ his fiancé?"

"You are preaching to the choir." Hermione said sadly, "you'd better go; I need to get these stains out of my shirt."

Hermione put the laundry away, turned out the lights in the house and, for the first time in her entire relationship with Ron, considered spending the night in her own flat. Her and Ron didn't technically live together, Mrs. Weasley was rather traditional, and Ron, apparently, didn't want to be under the wrath of his mother. Hermione didn't mind too much, it gave her somewhere to go on her days off from St. Mungo's.

She had risen in the ranks, unsurprisingly, and was now the head of a new department, Research of Magical Remedies. She was currently working on a treatment for werewolf bites. She wasn't wasting her time on a cure, she knew a this point, they needed to find a suitable treatment for the symptoms, and that would buy them time for a complete cure. They were in the testing stage now, able to test on human volunteers without any major side effects. Lavendar Brown was one of the first to sign up. Fenrir Greyback had done substantial damage to her shoulder and arm, though she would always have minor scars, this treatment made them merely look like light lines in her skin, no longer deep, dark gauges. This treatment, also, stopped the victim from turning into a werewolf. Rather they were just extremely unpredictable people for a few days at full moon.

Hermione snorted, Lavendar shouldn't have been a test case for _that_ part. She was already a headcase without the werewolf hormones.

Hermione stood up, preparing to apparate out of Ron's house when she heard the front door downstairs slam open.

"'Mione!" She heard Ron in a slurred bellow, "Love, wherrr yyoouat. Ronnikins needs more lovin."

Hermione sucked in a breath. Ronnikins. Her suspicions were coming to the front of her mind. Ron would _not_ cheat on her. He was at least better than _that_. She hoped.

She went downstairs. Rons robes were a mess, as if he had fallen into every bush on his way up the walk. Hermione, quite frankly, was astounded he had even made it back home in the state he was in. She caught him as he stumbled forwards.

"Yooouu smellll like ssoap." Ron's voice slurred, he lolled his head onto Hermione's shoulder, "Laaavendar soap."

"You smell like Lavendar." Hermione said pointedly, wondering if Ron's drunken state would prove to be a sober heart.

"Lav-lav." Ron chortled.

"Who were you drinking with?" Hermione asked.

"Soommee people. Yoouu aren't myy keeepper."

"I'm your fiancé," Hermione responded, knowing anything she said now was useless.

She half dragged him up the stairs and on to his bed.

"Thaaanks Lavendar." Ron mumbled, eyes closed and half passed out, "I tooold you we wouldn't get caught."

"Caught by who, Ron." Hermione half frozen standing over Ron's useless form.

"The fiancé, fiiiaaancceeee. Yooouuu should be my fiiaaanncceee Lav. Yooouuu make me soo happy."

Ron snorted, and promptly started snoring. Hermione didn't know whether to scream or to cry, maybe both. This was _not_ happening. Ron put off the wedding once, saying he wasn't ready, things had gone slightly downhill from there. She thought maybe it was because he had to work so much harder to keep up with Harry at the Ministry. She knew what that was like, trying to earn your place in a position where everyone said you're too young and don't have enough experience.

Hermione spun on the spot and apparated into the bedroom of her flat. There, she sat down on her bed and wept.


	2. To Only Be Convinced

**Sorry followers! Work got super hectic but I should have some time now to crank out some chapters.  
Thanks all!**

* * *

 **To Only Be Convinced**

"What - the bloody hell." Ginny was pacing Hermione's bedroom, fury written over her entire face, "he did NOT say that. I am going to kill him."

Hermione was sprawled on her bed, her eyes were still red but she had cried herself out throughout the night. She was staring at the engagement ring she had pulled off her finger before she set it on her nightstand.

"He's probably still sleeping." Ginny was still fuming, she showed up after breakfast at Ron's flat earlier that morning and noticed Hermione wasn't there, and there was no sign of her being there at all that day.

"We have lunch today at the Burrow." Ginny said, "If I hex Ron enough times he won't be able to come."

"I won't go." Hermione said, "That will probably be the first time I see Ron today and I don't want to have a row in front of the family."

"It should be _him_ not going. You are as much part of our family now as he is. With or without Ron. Mum will probably agree with me. Ron can go eat somewhere else."

Hermione sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed. She looked at Ginny,

"I knew it was going to come to this. I knew something else was going on. He'd mention Lavender's name in conversation and then quickly try and move on or cover it up like he wasn't allowed to talk about her or something."

Ginny sighed, "I know, you told me this before. I asked Harry to keep an eye out and Ron was always careful around Harry even when Lavender would come up to talk. He was friendly but you could tell he was trying too hard to make it seem nonchalant."

Hermione bit her lip, she had invested so much time into her and Ron's relationship, continuing to make excuses for him while he was out fooling around with Lavender Brown.

"I wonder how many other people know."

"About what?" Ginny asked

"Ron and Lavender." Hermione was thinking about the bars Ron had gone to, with Lavender probably hanging off his arm.

"Don't you start feeling sorry for yourself." Ginny said quickly, "I mean, don't get me wrong, but that is the _least_ of your worries. Some people probably know, but they are probably waiting it out to see what kind of hexes you'll invent to put him in his place."

"It's over now then, isn't it?" Hermione could feel her eyes burn, but no tears fell.

"Well, it's over if you want it to be over." Ginny said carefully, "I'll honestly say Ron hasn't earned you and he doesn't deserve you, but if you want him, then you can keep fighting for him and keep this going."

"I don't want to." Hermione said flatly, "And that's what bothers me. I don't want to fight for Ron anymore, him and Lavender deserve each other."

"Okay. I'm going to help you, Hermione." Ginny said, "I love you like a sister and I will always love you like a sister. Regardless of what my idiot brother does."

Hermione stood up and hugged Ginny.

"Thanks Gin."

"No problem, but you need to shower and get ready because we're going to the Burrow."

"Do you really think I should be going? I feel like maybe I shouldn't go to—"

"You are coming to the Burrow. I would love for Ron to have to explain himself in front of the family. Especially the twins. They'll think of all sorts of inventive ways to make him regret his life choices."

Hermione half grinned and half grimaced. She knew the twins could make lives miserable when they wanted to. She half believed Ron deserved it and half wanted to protect him.

"I know what you're thinking." Ginny interrupted Hermione's train of thought, "Ron doesn't deserve for you to fight for him and look after him anymore. I know it's going to be tough, but honestly Hermione, you said _months_ ago you felt like your relationship wasn't going to last."

"I know." Hermione mused, "I just never thought out the reality of that. I'll go to the Burrow with you. Might as well, I'll have to see Ron soon enough. Better to do it with people who will be on my side, even though you're his family."

Hermione and Ginny grinned and Ginny started pulling clothes from Hermione's closet as Hermione closed herself in the washroom to take a shower.

Hermione let the hot water poor over her face as she thought about her plan of attack at the Burrow.

 _Not attack,_ Hermione caught herself, she was not out to give injury to Ron, but she new she had to put on a bold face for the world, so she might as well start practicing at the Burrow.

I will not let Ron bring me down, I'll walk in like I belong there. I have done nothing wrong.

When Hermione got out of the shower she saw the outfit Ginny had put out for her. A light blue sundress.

"And we're going to do your hair in nice shiny curls!" Ginny said walking in without knocking.

Hermione jumped.

"Oh please, I'm not going to look. Hurry up and get your dress on so we can do your hair. I want to get there before Ron."

"Ginny." Hermione said seriously causing the other girl to quickly look over at her. "I feel like you are almost _enjoying_ this."

"Hermione." Ginny said in mock seriousness, "I would _never_ take joy in my brothers soon to be misery. I have only been waiting for this for 6 months. I love you like the sister I never had. And I am looking forward to supporting you through all of this."

Hermione grinned at Ginny, "You know what, now that I had a night to be hopeless, I actually feel okay right now. I just hope it stays that way when I actually see Ron. You're right though. I knew it was going to end. Now let's make me pretty."


	3. At The Burrow

**Accio New Chapters! Just kidding. Some days I wish it was that easy. I will post another chapter after this shortly.**

* * *

 **At the Burrow**

As soon as George saw Hermione and Ginny walk through the door he knew something was different. For one, Hermione never wore dresses unless Ginny dressed her. Hermione never lets Ginny dress her unless she has a point to prove. And also Hermione looked like she was struggling to hold herself together. He saw both anger and sadness in her eyes. But she held herself lighter than she had in, George would say, almost a year.

"Well Georgie." Fred whispered, "You think it finally happened? Do you think Ron finally screwed up enough that she's done what we've all hoped she would do for a long time? Doesn't seem too upset about though does she?"

"How can she? Ron's an idiot and she finally realized it. Besides, she started pulling away from him a while ago."

"Do you think it's coincidence that she started backing off when Lavender started working at the ministry?"

"I think that's putting Lavender way to high on the pedestal. She delivers confidential envelopes to the Ministry. I wouldn't say that's working for the Ministry."

"You don't think Ron…." 

Fred looked at George, both of the twins getting angry shadows on their faces, though George was the first to replace his with a glowing smile.

"Ladies! You both look radiant today!"

Ginny snorted but gave George an approving look behind Hermione's back.

Hermione looked at George and almost let out a very uncharacteristic giggle.

"Mum's in the kitchen, food is almost ready."

"Hermione!" Molly Weasley called from the kitchen, "could you help me with something, dear?"

Hermione left to the kitchen leaving Fred and George to interrogate Ginny.

"What happened?" George demanded.

"Ron." Ginny said.

"Yeah we guess that," Fred said annoyed, "what did he do this time?"

"Got caught, well, almost caught I guess, cheating with Lavender."

"I'm going to kill him." George ran his fingers through his hair, "I actually might kill him."

"She's okay, George." Ginny said, "Honestly, it's been a while since I've seen her this carefree. We'll see if it stays that way if Ron shows up."

"You mean he's coming?" Fred looked surprised.

"I would assume so." Ginny said.

"He didn't say?" George demanded.

"No, he didn't. Hermione left him yesterday after he stumbled home drunk being all belligerent, believing Hermione was Lavender, and he went on about how he knew he wouldn't get caught and then proceeded to wish Lavender was his fiancé instead of Hermione, said that to her face, and then…"

"I don't need an 'and then'" George interrupted, "just him walking in the door completely hammered from being out with people other than his fiancé is enough to make me want to apparate him over the ocean."

"Don't make a scene, George." Ginny warned, "we just have to be there to support Hermione. IF she wants us to hex him to oblivion I know we will happily comply."

"Looks like we may be just having tea today." Hermione said coming back over to them, "you three haven't moved far."

"My brothers were being annoying, as usual." Ginny said casually.

"Well, someone sold your mother a faulty cooking set. Almost burnt your house down. It's all okay though. Your mom is very talented, kept it all just to the kitchen. We just cleaned up quick."

"Why didn't you call us to help?" Fred asked.

"Because we handled it just fine. It only took us a few minutes to make the kitchen look good as new…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she looked out the window. Ron was coming up the walk, rubbing his head.

"Speaking of handling things well, Hermione, did you want to check out this new transfiguration book that just came out?"

"Transfiguration Without Hesitation compiled by Gertrude Barthold? You have it? But it's not supposed to be out until Monday! I'm first on the list to receive it!"

"Well, I have friends." George said bluntly, "I'm not saying you don't! I just don't mind taking advantage of my friends, unlike you."

Hermione grinned, "Yes! I want to see it! There are supposed to be some of the hardest spells in that book, with complicated procedures, hence the no hesitation part."

"Several of those spells being yours." George added.

"How did you know? I specifically told them not to put my name in the book."

"Again, I have friends. The book is in the dining room."

Hermione and George just left the room as Ron walked in.

"Hey guys." He said, "I have the worst blasted headache. Have you seen Hermione? I haven't been able to get a hold of her all day."

Ginny and Fred both steadily glared at Ron, then simultaneously turned around and walked away.

"Bloody hell." Ron said, "I'm dead."


	4. What to Do

**Last one for the day. Hopefully post another tomorrow :)**

* * *

 **What to Do**

George, Hermione, Fred and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table when Ron walked in.

"Hermione!" I've been trying to get a hold of you all day! Where have you been?"

"I think the question, Ronald, is where have _you_ been all those late nights?" Hermione shot back at him.

Ron looked at her, "Hermione, I can explain."

"That's never a good start, mate." Fred said.

"Would you shut it? Ron snapped at Fred, "Hermione, it's not what you think. Lavender and I are just friends. We just get together sometimes."

"You get together with a single girl instead of your fiancé?" Hermione looked at Ron scathingly, "you were very honest last night when you came home. Lavender is not at all just a friend to you. And I think she would be devastated to hear you say that about her."

"I didn't say anything!" Ron half shouted at Hermione, getting angry so quickly it took the room by surprise. "You're always home just reading a book or playing with spells all boring, you probably dreamed about me saying something."

Hermione stammered for words, "Ron Weasley. Don't you dare begin to tell me about my _boring_ lifestyle. At least I'm not running around all of London snogging a silly tramp at every bar I can get to!"

"At least she's interesting Hermione! At least she runs around London with me! I can only get you out a couple times a month!"

"We went out just fine Ron, until you started going to all of these trashy bars with scantily clad women, and spent the whole time ogling them! Of course I don't want to go there!"

"Then what am I supposed to do? Just become a hermit like you? I'm famous Hermione! I can go anywhere I want to, do anything, drink anything and I don't have to pay a cent! People love me!"

"Well now you've found someone who doesn't." Hermione said, her voice faltering slightly.

"Hermione. That has got to be the greatest thing I have heard all day. Bravo." Fred looked at her.

"Ron – from this moment forward, you are in our black books. You think you get things for free? You think people love you? Good luck buying anything from our shop, or any other shop affiliated with ours. You're lucky you're our brother, or we'd be doing a lot worse."

"Hermione. You don't mean that." Ron pleaded with her, "We're the dynamic duo. We're the most popular couple in the wizarding world."

"That's what you care about, Ron. You're fame, and what you can get from it." Hermione straightened up, "Well you can now do that all without anyone holding you back. No more lies, no having to sneak around. Just think of all of the papers you'll be in now that the world will find out the favorite couple of split."

"They don't need to know right away."

"Oh Ron please, there are reporters stationed outside your house constantly hoping to get a couple words, if I recall you flirted very nicely with several of them."

"Can we wait until after the War Anniversary? That's coming up in a month."

"Seriously, Ron?!" Hermione said furiously, "all you care about _still_ is your reputation. Well sorry, if they find out, they find out. I'm sure Lavender will sing a joyful song once she finds out she can hang off your arm without having to hide in every trashy tavern."

"Fine!" Ron threw his hands in the air walking out to the living room, "But everyone will know that it was you who left me."

Hermione laughed, "Oh Ron, just wait until they find out I left you because of Lavender. Now I just have to think of who my new date will be to the Anniversary."

She got up, as did the twins and Ginny. Hermione took a few steadying breaths as Ginny and Fred walked away. Ginny into the living room, and Fred upstairs.

"I think you might be trying a little too hard to prove that you are over my little git of a brother." George whispered to Hermione as he paused his walked with her into the living room "Don't sacrifice who you are just because of what he is. We all know he's a prat. Doesn't even have the decency to leave when he's not wanted around right now."

"What are you two whispering about?" Ron demanded, glaring at George, but avoiding Hermione's eyes, he was lounging on the sofa.

"That you've outstayed your welcome." George said without hesitation. Well, Hermione didn't say anything. I'm simply projecting my own feelings on top of everyone else's."

"No one thinks I should leave. Except you. Hermione doesn't even mind that I'm still here, she let out her feelings. Right, Hermione?"

"If you don't want your head transfigured into something disgusting I would suggest not even talking to her at the moment." Ginny snapped at Ron. She was sitting on the floor in the living room, furthest away from her brother even though there was plenty of room on the sofa.

"There are actually a few new hexes I'd like to try," George said offhandedly.

"Well if you don't want me around, why don't _you_ leave." Ron scowled at George.

"You know, that sounds like a good idea. Hermione? There's a café that's just opened up by the joke shop in Diagon Alley. Care to join me?"

Hermione stared at George, then smiled, "I would love to."

"Hey! Wait for me, I'm coming too." Ginny jumped up from the floor, and in the blink of an eye, the three turned on the spot and apparated out of the Burrow.

Ron stared at the spot where the three just disappeared.

"Well you had to have expected that." Fred sauntered down the stairs, "George told you from the beginning that the second you messed it up with Hermione, and he knew you would, he would do everything in his power to show her that she chose the wrong Weasley to begin with. Well done. Thank you for contributing to my twin's happiness. See ya later."

And Fred, too, disappeared

Molly Weasley snorted, until this point invisibly as she knitted in her chair in the corner.

"Mum!" Ron said, "did you see what just happened?"

"I did, my dear son, and don't think I don't want to scream at you. I think Hermione deserves more than what you are willing to give her. We all still love you, but none of us are very happy with you at the moment. You're lucky Harry isn't here right now, or I think this entire conversation would have gone a lot differently. He wouldn't have hesitated to hex you out of your chair."

"Some love." Ron muttered.

"You know it's love, otherwise Ginny would have cleared Harry's schedule so he could be here. But he'll find out soon enough. I would suggest you go home and think about what you're going to do going forward. You might want to think about volunteering for a desk job until this whole thing blows over. Because starting on Monday you will have managed to have made two of the most powerful figures in the wizarding world very angry, and a lot of fans very upset."

Ron let out a huge breath.

"I'll be at home." And he stood up, turned on the spot, and disappeared.

Molly held up the sweater she was knitting, it had a little Hermione knitted in the top right.

"I think this may be my best sweater yet." And she smiled and set back to knitting.


End file.
